


[SMIB]Secret Trail

by Cien Gaviotas (Nekomiso_soup)



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Ibuki Ai, Intersex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiso_soup/pseuds/Cien%20Gaviotas
Summary: PWP
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 9





	[SMIB]Secret Trail

志摩摸下去的时候“嗯？”了一声。  
伊吹僵硬，不敢低头看，眼睛往旁边斜，小声道：“要不，要不还是算了吧……”  
然后囊袋就被人碰了，他毫无防备地被吓了一跳，双腿下意识要合起来，膝盖差点磕到志摩，不过还是克制住自己的本能反应，把腿张得更开。  
志摩毫无反应，像是捏准了伊吹不会伤害到他，只是专心研究眼皮底下的器官，手指轻缓地挑逗囊袋的底部：“不是那个意思……只是觉得有点神奇。”  
“别人的身体有什么神奇的啊……”伊吹被他撩的不上不下，羞耻和恼火各占一半，连带着绷紧的腿也在无意中颤抖。  
志摩意味深长地从刘海底下看了他一眼，伊吹更紧张了，他感觉到志摩的手指离开原本所在的位置。  
他还没来得及感觉空虚，身体反应更快地弹起来，嘴上也发出一声尖叫。  
小巧的花核被人用指甲掐了一下。  
伊吹一下子不知道是该捂嘴还是捂下面，他才想去抓志摩的手把他甩开，反而被人抓住按回身体两边。  
“出水了。”志摩的口气听起来是真的觉得很神奇：“啊，流出来了……”  
“别……别说了……”现在他也感觉到自己下面一收一缩，每一次都流出一点淫液，沿着身体的曲线缓缓往下淌。  
志摩松开他，面颊被手背碰到，伊吹才发觉自己在掉眼泪。  
志摩放低了音量：“这么敏感？”  
“我怎么知道……”  
“你不是说自己摸过了？”  
“那都是……很早很早的事了……”他被自己身体的反应吓到，恨不得把身子整个蜷成一颗弹珠，要不是志摩沉稳的态势安抚了他，伊吹真想落荒而逃。  
志摩的手指上还沾有他的前液，在他皮肤上留下湿润的痕迹，他嫌弃地扭头结果被人亲了耳根。  
志摩问他：“那你还想再试试吗？”  
伊吹拿不准主意，他根本不明白为什么志摩会有这种魔力？所有被他碰过的地方都好烫，男根叫嚣着想要更多，女穴却哭着说受不住了。  
最后他还是犹豫着说：“我想让小志摩更舒服……”  
“我对我们的性生活很满意。”志摩很直接地打断他，事实上从一开始伊吹和他提这件事的时候，他就皱着眉不太同意。直到伊吹再三保证是自己的个人意愿才松口，但还是跟伊吹做了约定，如果影响到身体健康就马上停下来。当时伊吹还觉得能有多大问题，顶多就是和后面一样爽罢了，现在他心虚地觉着志摩的担心搞不好是对的。  
“是你的身体，伊吹，不需要为了我而做什么。”  
又想了想，伊吹下定决心：“我想……要不……我自己试一下……”  
志摩这才有点笑意，鼓励地摸摸他的头顶：“好。”

伊吹背靠着床板，膝盖屈起脚踩着床，手指颤悠悠地往下摸。刚才志摩那一下搞出的水还糊在下面的唇瓣上，花核倒是又重新缩了回去。  
他上次自己探索这个地方的时候真的要追溯到好久以前。缓慢地拨开一边唇瓣，指肚试探着按上花心所在的地方打圈，可能是因为他紧张，不管怎么弄都不得章法，就连刚才志摩帮他手淫男性器官时带来的那点快感都消失殆尽，更别提流水了。  
这时候伊吹才可怜巴巴地去瞧志摩，志摩接到他的眼神求助，故作姿态地摇了摇头，结果被匆忙站起来的样子暴露了真心。还来不及笑他，人就到了他身后，志摩摸着他的腰叫他换个姿势。伊吹乖乖听他摆布，对方就着他腾出的空间挤到身后侧搂着他。  
他突然听见开盖子的声音，一看，是志摩在挤润滑剂。  
“毕竟是第一次，”志摩把瓶子丢到一边，解释道，“还是这样你会轻松点。”  
伊吹直勾勾地看着他把手指往下伸，不由自主想要并紧腿，又被志摩分开了：“搞不好……也，也没有下一次……”  
“好，都听你的。”  
结果伊吹想着刚才的事，志摩的指尖刚稍稍触到唇瓣，他还是反射性地把志摩的手夹在了自己的大腿根。  
志摩好笑地看着他，伊吹不好意思地张开腿，腿根被润滑剂抹得一片花：“我紧张……”  
“开始是我不好，这次我温柔一点。”对方亲着他的耳根，手指却坚定地找到下面那个禁闭的小口，小心翼翼地往里探，空出来的手握住他的阴茎缓慢地上下撸动。  
特意修剪过的指甲碰到脆弱的软肉，还是让伊吹倒抽一口凉气，志摩马上玩弄起蘑菇头下面的弯沟转移他的注意力，然后在伊吹受不住仰起头时插进了一个指节。  
人体体内总共就那么些地方，本来只长一套器官的地方现在挤了两套，难免互相挤压彼此的生存空间。志摩也是插进去以后才发现伊吹的前穴紧窄得要命，他一边转着手指一边想明白了为什么伊吹的后穴也是这样。  
里面还留有因为一开始的刺激而产生的一点湿润，不过由于伊吹自己刚才不得章法的粗暴对待，通道里还是相当干涩。即使有了润滑剂的帮助，还是放松不下来，又加了一个指节后伊吹已经埋头在他肩上难受的喘息，不管志摩再怎么抚慰他的前端也都没什么进展。  
“果然还是换个方法……”志摩喃喃道。  
伊吹没听清他说什么：“什么……”  
大拇指压住了阴蒂颤动，志摩和猛然抬起头的伊吹对上眼，插在里面的食指也向上勾刮弄内壁，两个方向一起挤压：“这样会好些吗？”  
伊吹高昂的呻吟声回应了他。  
本来沉寂的阴道剧烈收缩了几下，紧接着从体内深处涌出一大汪液体，就连顶在花核上的大拇指和体外的手掌都未能幸免。  
伊吹连想咬在志摩肩膀上都使不出力气，他感觉被对方刮搔的内里像雷电的中心，从内至外从下到上的沿着他的每一根神经把从未感受过的快感送到他的四肢百骸。  
现在他的身体就像泄洪的大坝，口腔因为张口喘气而觉得干涸，身体却完全不听他指示，一个劲儿的把液体送给志摩的手指，生怕对方因为劳累而停下开垦的步伐。  
第一根手指被他吃到了指根，第二根手指也顺利地插了进来，志摩没跟他客气，指根刚碰到穴口边缘，手指就在里面屈起并且张开。柔嫩的内壁尽头窄，中间被撑宽，到了底下又收紧，源源不断的淫液分泌出来全部储存在志摩搅动着的地方，随着每一次动作都顺着缝隙流出一点，似乎是想要流下去把后穴也打湿。  
志摩索性放弃伺候他的男根，反正只要一碰那个逐渐肿起来的小核，伊吹的龟头就会流出一股一股的清液。  
以往对方最喜欢玩弄的胸前两朵花蕊都受到了冷落，刚刚开发出的敏感点则享受到双倍的关注。  
阴蒂被揉弄会觉得爽，用指甲深深刻上去也是，如果用指肚揪起来就更不用提了。配合着体内不知何时增加到三根的手指，他连口水都流了志摩一锁骨。  
伊吹呻吟得嗓子都发哑，志摩却还是不满足，三根指头弯起来，并排从能够到的最深地方向下捋着寻找他的G点。在这短暂的寻找过程中，志摩终于大发善心地放过了花唇已经遮掩不了的阴蒂，带着一手淫液放在了伊吹的小腹上。  
里面的一个地方被碰到了，伊吹剧烈地一抖，两条腿并在一起，腿肉和志摩的胳膊碰在一起发出啪的一声。  
“深呼吸。”  
他下意识听话，刚吸了一口气，那个地方又被从里面重重一按，压在他小腹上的手也向下施加压力，两面夹击，伊吹不管不顾地尖叫。  
就在他以为自己一定会射的时候，志摩突然撤离了所有动作，抽出手的动作飞快，失去阻挡的体液激流直下，徒留他在即将高潮的临界点上绷起腰肢痉挛。  
身体被放平，志摩架起他的腿，龟头在滑腻的缝隙上下摩擦：“要来真的了？”  
被短暂填满过的阴道现在还在空虚地哭泣，狂乱地抽搐吮吸着不存在的东西，伊吹吐出刚才哽住的抽泣：“嗯……快点……”

只是进了个头部，伊吹就觉得刚才被开拓出的道路已经被填满了，伞翼卡在入口内侧，活像是长了倒刺勾住，已经不能后退只能向前。  
志摩缓缓向前推动，插进去一半后停住了，伊吹本来揪着枕头使劲喘气，现在半睁开眼瞥他：“干嘛……”  
志摩歪头直视他的眼睛，一字一顿咬得很重，说的是他完全没想到的话：“能怀上吗？”  
伊吹一愣，脑袋嗡的一下，下面咬的死紧，严丝合缝变成志摩性器的形状，是专门订做的刀鞘。  
说志摩没猜到他这个反应伊吹是不信的，因为对方抓着这个时机硬是突破软肉的层层封锁把剩下半根也捅了进来。  
“等……！”他带着哭腔要去阻止志摩的行动，两只手在空气中乱抓，然后被志摩带着摸到了交合的地方。  
“所以里面是发育完全的吗……”志摩退出来一些，他浑身一颤，里面又分泌出更多液体，内壁收缩得更快，违背主人的担心试图挽留。志摩带着他的手去摸自己的根部：“我当然戴套了，别担心。”  
伊吹被他气的一口气哽住直咳嗽，愤愤拿脚后跟踢他，结果志摩后撤的头部结结实实压在他前列腺上，浑身都发软：“小志摩是坏人……别吓我啊……”  
“你之前又说不清楚，我就多想了一步。”志摩接着往外碾着那点撤到一半，体液随着他的动作被带出一汪流到床上，然后又猛地捅进来，伊吹被他顶得又是一抖：“再放松点，我怕你疼……”  
“那是说就能做到的吗……”伊吹咬着牙，越是想放松就咬得越紧，明明志摩没动，但是他却感觉自己的内壁蠕动着把人的东西往里吞。  
好胀，和刚才志摩手指的感觉完全不一样……用后面的时候也会被撑得很满，但是到了前面， 他却害怕起会被撑破。明明还是一样分量的那根东西，伊吹却觉得他能透着前穴薄薄的内壁压到后面的前列腺。  
刚才还说做不到，结果志摩试探性地一动，性器成了一个向上的角度，戳到敏感点他连骨头都酥了。偏偏对方得了便宜还卖乖，又开始挑逗早就肿起夹在花唇之间的阴蒂，摸得他眼前一阵阵发黑。  
别说下面放松，他现在整个人都瘫软在床上，本来紧攥着床单的手指早就无力地垂在身侧，志摩咬他乳尖的时候他真的发出一声溃败的哭叫。  
上面下面都在流水，不行了，快要死掉了，志摩怎么还能动啊……我又射了吗，没有射吗，好痛，又好爽……啊……为什么志摩不动了……想要，好想要……  
他一团浆糊的大脑根本没意识到自己把乱七八糟的心理想法都说了出来，直到志摩给了他一个令人窒息的深吻后安慰他。  
不会让伊吹死掉的。一根手指贴着粗壮的阴茎在边缘挑逗，已经被撑大到极限的花穴在急促地收缩后娇羞地贡献出一点空间，手指就跟着插了进去。志摩哄他，这样就不会脱水了，你看，已经堵住了。  
你说不要动的时候我就停下来，下面的动作真的停住了，本来还在痉挛的阴道缓过神来又变得饥饿，贪吃地吮吸。伊吹忍不住哭着求他动一动，志摩就又送上狂风暴雨的抽插，插得他两眼一翻腰肢紧绷，贴着肚皮的性器射出一道弧线。  
现在是射了呢，志摩沾着他的淫水和精液一起送进嘴里，下身打桩般也没停，毕竟伊吹现在也给不了他任何指示。头一次被使用的地方里面的快感层层叠加，整个通道都变成了敏感点。外部的阴唇和阴蒂被磨得火辣辣的疼，志摩还跟他道歉，说他明天大概会很难受，挺腰的动作一点没停。  
最后他都不知道志摩什么时候射的，能回过神是因为志摩帮他清理下体，温热的毛巾碰到饱受摧残的花瓣，痛得他一缩，挣扎起来的时候下面居然又流了水。  
脑袋渐渐清明起来的伊吹简直无地自容，哀鸣一声，不顾身体的酸痛把脑袋埋进枕头。  
志摩倒是没什么反应，掰着他的腿帮他把黏液大体擦干净：“还是得去洗澡啊，不然会生病。”  
伊吹露出半个脸，对刚才极乐到断线的经历心有余悸：“你也太可怕了吧……为什么还这么有精神啊……”  
“我也累啊。”志摩没有多说，脸上倒是透露着一股餍足感，拍拍他露出来的脸颊：“怎么样，还好吗？”  
他不问还好，他这一问，伊吹的脑子又飞回了刚才，好像志摩的阴茎还插在自己身体里：“……好可怕……”  
“好的意义上的可怕？不好的意义上的可怕？”  
“……好的吧……大概……”不需要射精就能体验高潮的性爱真的太可怕，但是当志摩问他还有没有下一次的时候，伊吹还是红着脸点了点头：“志摩……也舒服吗？”  
“舒服。”志摩又来亲他：“谢谢你，伊吹。”  
他本来顺从地被志摩拽起来要去洗漱，结果对方的下一句话让他捂住耳朵倒回了床上。  
“那下一次，来试试能不能潮吹吧。”


End file.
